The Mantle helps all
by Master Builder
Summary: What happens if the Quarians take drastic measures to ensure the continued survival of their species. The Mantle helps all in need and crush the ones who prevent it. Halo/Mass Effect/Transformers
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysteries of the Universe Ch.1**

Story Info:

Human: 5,000,002,156 CE and is Slipspace Interstellar

Citadel Races: 2156 BBGS and is Mass Relay Interstellar

Year Difference: 5,000,000,001 BCE will be 1 BGS

 _ **History:**_

 **500,000,000 BCE / 5,500,000,000 BGS:**

Over 500,000,000 BCE, the Precursors are stated by the Gravemind to have created the Domain, coalescing the sum of their knowledge encompassing a hundred billion years into a unified reservoir integrated into their many neural physics artifacts in the Milky Way galaxy. However, the Domain may have been first created long before this, as Forthencho, acting as a messenger for the Gravemind, later stated that it had existed for many billions of years.

 **15,000,000 BCE / 5,015,000,000 BGS:**

The Precursors create and seed the species that would come to be known as Forerunners on the planet Ghibalb.

 **13,000,000 BCE / 5,013,000,000 BGS:**

An experimental species named the Leviathans was lost in a time space travel.

 **10,000,000 BCE / 5,010,000,000 BGS:**

The Precursors choose early humans to be the next species to carry the Mantle. Desiring to seize the Mantle for themselves, the early Forerunners rebel against the Precursors and wipe them out almost entirely. After the Forerunners hunt down all of the Precursors in the Milky Way galaxy, the remains of the race retreat into the Large Magellanic Cloud; the Forerunners' Warrior fleets pursue them via probability mirror-reconciled slipspace portals and proceed to finish their work.

A number of Forerunners who conscientiously object to the complete destruction of the Precursors are exiled on a barren planet within the Tarantula Nebula; these Forerunners later remain as the only surviving population of the expedition to the Large Magellanic Cloud.

In the face of extinction, most of the Precursors reduce themselves to inert powder, intending to regenerate their forms later. However, this dust would deteriorate over the coming eons, eventually bringing forth the parasitic Flood. However, one intact specimen remains in deep stasis and is buried within a remote asteroid a million years afterward.

 **9,000,000 BCE / 5,009,000,000 BGS:**

Around 9,000,000 BCE, the Primordial, a dormant Precursor, is said to have arrived on the edges of the galaxy. This being is later discovered by early spacefaring humans during the last decades of the Human-Forerunner War and brought to Charum Hakkor in a stasis capsule.

 **1,100,000 BCE / 5,001,100,000 BCE:**

Prior to 1,100,000 BCE, ancient humanity achieved its earliest known spacefaring technological state and settled on numerous worlds along the galactic would later experience several dark ages resulting in the loss of most of their historical records and knowledge before eventually encountering the Forerunners.

Around 1,100,000 BCE, the Forerunner Theoretical known as Boundless begins to study a particular star within the Path Kethona galaxy. When she continues her work in defiance of Warrior orders to the contrary, she is eventually prosecuted, her studies are suppressed, and she is forced to enter a Cryptum.

A thousand years later, Boundless' Cryptum is opened and it is discovered that she has died inside due to a malfunction in the Cryptum, supposedly resulting from sabotage. Her former students discreetly dispose of her body.

After Boundless' death, the entire Theoretical rate is absorbed into the Builders.

 **950,000 BCE / 5,000,950,000 BGS:**

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

 **150,000 BCE / 5,000,150,000 BGS:**

In 150,000 BCE, the Forerunners are claimed by some records to have risen as the preeminent species in the Milky Way Galaxy by advancing technological discoveries gathered from the remnants left by prior ancient races. Believing themselves responsible for the lives of all those less advanced then they, the Forerunners initiate the Mantle.

Humanity is believed by the Forerunners to have "moved their interstellar civilization outward along the galactic arm" around this time, possibly to escape Forerunner control.

 **122,445 BCE / 5,000,122,445 BGS:**

The capital, the center of the Forerunner ecumene, is constructed around this time

 **110,962 BCE / 5,000,110,962 BGS:**

Faber-of-Will-and-Might, a future Master Builder, is born this year

 **110,225 BCE / 5,000,110,225 BGS:**

Shadow-of-Sundered-Star, later known as the Ur-Didact, is born this year.

 **107,445 BCE / 5,000,107,445 BGS:**

In approximately 107,445 BCE, human colonists proceed to uncover crashed vessels containing fine organic powder on both inhabited and deserted worlds near the edges of the Milky Way Galaxy. This powder is administered to the domesticated Pheru, which begin to exhibit more docile behavior; unbeknownst to humanity and their San 'Shyuum allies, the powder begins to alter the Pheru's genetic makeup. Centuries later, the Pheru begin to show outward signs of mutation and cannibalize one another. Soon, both humans and San 'Shyuum who are exposed to the powder begin to exhibit the same symptoms.

The Flood then begins to take over hundreds of worlds, turning its victims into misshapen forms. Humanity begins all-out war against the Flood. During their war against the Flood, humanity desperately invades a minor sector of Forerunner space, sparking the human-Forerunner wars.

 **97,445 BCE / 5,000,097,445 BGS:**

In 97,445 BCE the Forerunner-Flood war came to a close with the activation of the Halo Array. It should be noted that all of the events listed here are approximate at best, occurring over the course of several years during the last decade before the firing of the Halo rings in the year 97,445 BCE. As no definite chronology has been established for that timeframe, the events therein are recorded on this page for the sake of convenience.

Roughly ten years before the Flood conflict's conclusion, the father of Maker-of-Moons, a high-ranked Builder, is assassinated by Master Builder Faber's Builder Security minions.

The Librarian visits the primary San'Shyuum quarantine world Janjur Qom to collect specimens of the San'Shyuum as part of the Conservation Measure, sparking unrest among the San'Shyuum population. After Master Builder Faber arrives some time afterward to question the San'Shyuum elders about the Flood, the San' Shyuum rebel against his forces.

The Didact is resuscitated from his exile in a Cryptum by Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, Chakas and Riser. They later make their way to Janjur Qom, where they are captured by Master Builder Faber. The Didact is interrogated and left to die in a Flood-infested system, while an offshoot of his consciousness lives on in Bornstellar's body through an imprint acquired in his mutation.

Shortly afterward, the Master Builder orders the Contender-class ancilla Mendicant Bias to use Installation 07 to put down the San'Shyuum rebellion by sterilizing the entire system.

As a result of the Master Builder's activation of the Halo ring, many Life workers and Warrior-Servants on Installation 07 rebel against his forces, but are mostly defeated.

A crisis occurs in the Ecumene Council due to the Master Builder's unauthorized activation of Installation 07; many councilors resign in protest while younger ones take their place. Faber is arrested and placed on trial in the Forerunner Capital. Eleven of the Halos are brought to the Capital, awaiting a decision to have them decommissioned. Installation 07 and Mendicant Bias remain missing.

During Faber's tribunal, Mendicant Bias, convinced to turn against its masters by the Primordial, brings Installation 07 to the Capital system and launches an assault on the Forerunner government. While the Council's fleets respond to the attack and several of the Halos are destroyed, Mendicant successfully fires Installation 07 before the Halo is forced to retreat into a system near the galaxy's edges.

Having survived Mendicant Bias' attack on the capital, Bornstellar, Glory of a Far Dawn and Splendid Dust of Ancient Suns arrive at the greater Ark, where they are healed by the Life workers. As most Forerunners believe the original Didact to be dead, the Didact's consciousness takes control of Bornstellar in order to assume command of Forerunner military forces after a thousand years of exile and continue his mission against the Flood; subsequently, Bornstellar adopts the title IsoDidact.

Shortly afterward, the IsoDidact and his fleet track down Installation 07. Although the Halo takes heavy damage, it survives and is transported to the greater Ark. Afterwards, the installation is sent to its final location, to be later joined by the six rings of the newer Halo Array.

The Primordial is imprisoned once again, and is interrogated - and eventually executed - by the IsoDidact.

Mendicant Bias is captured, deactivated and disassembled to its disparate components which are then distributed across the ecumene.

The mind of a mortally wounded Chakas is used as the template for the monitor later to be known as 343 Guilty Spark.

The Ecumene Council is reconstituted as the "New Council" and the Didact's plans of a strategy to use shield worlds to combat the Flood are taken into serious consideration again. The use of the Halos is delayed.

For a period of at least three years following the crisis at the Capital, Master Builder Faber, thought dead by the ecumene at large, carries out his own small-scale campaign to combat the Flood with a crew of Builder Security and disgraced Warrior-Servants in a secluded region of the ecumene. He captures and haphazardly decontaminates small Flood-infested ships and then hands them over to Warrior-Servant crews. Due to inadequate decontamination, many of the ships are overrun by Flood still on board.

The Juridical rate is given unrestricted access to all citizens of the ecumene by the Council, with the mandate to investigate matters surrounding the attack on the Capital, Forerunner and human origins, as well as the fate of the Precursors. To this end, the Juridicals dispatch Catalog to collect testimony from key Forerunner figures, including the Librarian, Ur-Didact, IsoDidact and Faber.

The Ur-Didact, having been left to die in a Flood-infested system by the Master Builder, encounters active Precursor star roads near Uthera Midgeerrd. The Didact is subsequently captured and tortured by the Gravemind. Afterwards, the Gravemind releases the Didact, who is rescued and taken to the Capital system by the Master Builder.

The Librarian and the IsoDidact arrive at Earth to oversee its evacuation operation and to give their testimonies to Catalog. However, the Flood's arrival in the sector prompts the IsoDidact to leave to defend the core of the ecumene while the Librarian continues her mission; the two will not reunite until four years later.

Mendicant Bias is reassembled and reactivated by a Gravemind after the Flood overruns the facilities in which the components of the AI were held.

Catalog is captured by the Flood and corrupted with the logic plague, subsequently spreading the infection across the Juridical network. With the network suspended, Juridicals are eventually forced to cease all Forerunner legal proceedings indefinitely.

The Flood begins to reactivate and appropriate formerly dormant Precursor artifacts, allowing them to easily overpower Forerunners in combat. Already weakened and exhausted Forerunner defenses continue to fail at an increasing rate.

Over a year before the end of the war, following irregular outages for several years, the Domain goes permanently inaccessible to all Forerunners and ancillas due to the Flood's widespread tapping into its underlying neural physics architecture.

Four years after the evacuation of Erde-Tyrene, the Librarian, the IsoDidact and the Ur-Didact reunite in their family estate on Nomdagro. The planet is subsequently overrun by the Flood.

After the Capital system is lost to the Flood, command of the ecumene and the bulk of its remaining population is placed at the greater Ark. In the face of imminent defeat, the Master Builder is restored to command and a decision is made to use the Halo Array to purge the galaxy of life and thus starve the Flood. The IsoDidact is tasked with carrying out this plan.

Mendicant Bias and its fleet of Flood-controlled ships and Precursor constructs assault the greater Ark.

Anticipating that Omega Halo's human population may be at risk, the Librarian sends Chant-to-Green to collect more humans from Earth to ensure their numbers will be sufficient to repopulate the species.

While the Forerunners attempt to evacuate the greater Ark, the Ur-Didact uses a Composer to harvest the preserved human specimens on the nearby Omega Halo in order to use their patterns to create AIs for his army of Promethean Knights, a desperate and futile effort to combat the Flood via conventional means.

Master Builder Faber fires Omega Halo, sterilizing the local galaxy of Path Kethona of sentient life and clearing a temporary path past the star roads laying siege on the greater Ark.

The greater Ark and Omega Halo are destroyed by star roads; Faber and most high-ranking Forerunner commanders are killed on Omega Halo, while the IsoDidact is saved by Monitor Chakas. Only a fraction of the Life workers' biological specimens survive and are transported to the secret Installation 00 by the few surviving Forerunners.

The Librarian infiltrates Requiem and imprisons the Didact in a Cryptum.

The Librarian journeys to Earth, planning to draw the Flood there in order to give the IsoDidact time to fire the Halo rings. She sends Chant-to-Green to the lesser Ark, along with the remaining humans gathered from the planet, and passes her title of Lifeshaper on to Chant.

At Installation 00, the IsoDidact assigns the monitors for each Halo installation and has the rings distributed across the galaxy.

Monitor Chakas is renamed 343 Guilty Spark and assigned as the caretaker of Installation 04.

The Librarian, stranded on Earth, initiates the burial process of the Portal at Voi. As she spends her last hours in the savanna, the Gravemind sends down imprinted ancient human essences to reveal the Domain's true nature as a Precursor creation; as a result, the Domain will be destroyed when the Halos fire, leading to the loss of not only all Forerunner history but also the knowledge the Precursors had collected over the course of billions of years.

As the IsoDidact prepares to activate the rings, Mendicant Bias assembles all Flood-controlled vessels into a fleet of 4.8 million ships, and breaches the Maginot Sphere. On the other side awaits Offensive Bias with the remains of the Forerunner fleet. As the two fleets engage each other in an enormous naval battle, the Halo Array is fired. The Halo pulse kills all sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, including any Forerunners not located on the Ark or within Shield Worlds. Minutes after the firing of the Array, Mendicant Bias's fleet is decimated by Offensive Bias.

The remains of Mendicant Bias are brought to Installation 00. The surviving Forerunners hold a trial to the AI for its betrayal; Mendicant Bias is entombed in the installation afterward.

Every sentient species indexed in the Ark is returned to their homeworlds as a part of the Conservation Measure, the Homo sapiens species begins migrating out of Africa.

The few surviving Forerunners go into self-imposed exile.

 **2,200 BCE / 5,000,002,200 BGS**

A major turning point in the history of the San 'Shyuum. After centuries of unity, the San 'Shyuum become divided into two groups, the Stoics who believe that Forerunner relics were sacred and not to be altered, and the Reformists who wish to more closely examine the artifacts and use them for their own purposes. This fundamental disagreement sparks the San 'Shyuum Civil War.

 **2,100 BCE / 5,000,002,100 BGS**

The century-long San 'Shyuum Civil War came to an end as one thousand Reformists entered a Forerunner Dreadnought and fled the San 'Shyuum homeworld.

 **938 BCE / 5,000,000,938 BGS**

In 938 BCE the San 'Shyuum first encountered the Sangheili on Sanghelios who, like the Stoics, believed that Forerunner relics are to be worshipped, not ideological difference resulted in the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, in which the Sangheili had a distinct advantage in infantry combat due to superior numbers and troop quality. However, in space combat the San 'Shyuum had a great advantage because of their Dreadnought.

 **876 BCE / 5,000,000,876 BGS**

After decades of struggle between the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum in the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War, the Sangheili finally accepted that they must adapt and study their Forerunner relics or face defeat at the hands of the San 'Shyuum. The Sangheili warrior priests reluctantly began using their relics to improve their warships, arms and armor.

 **784 BCE / 5,000,000,784 BGS**

During one of the first ages of Conversion Covenant forces discovered the planet Te and with it the Lekgolo. They discovered that many of the Lekgolo worm colonies had literally devoured Forerunner artifacts and installations, while others ate everything except Forerunner installations. The Lekgolo initially proved difficult to defeat because of their ability to combine into the powerful Mgalekgolo, however due in part to their superior spaceship technology the Covenant were able to ally with and tame the useful Lekgolo, and exterminate the relic-destroying colonies in what came to be known as the Taming of the Hunters. The compliant Lekgolo were incorporated into the Writ of Union in 784 BCE.

 **1112 CE**

The Yanme'e; a tier 4 civilization, were incorporated into the Covenant as a slave race.

 **1342 CE**

The Covenant discovered the Kig-Yar. Although the Kig-yar initially attempted to resist absorption into the alliance they quickly recognized that they were facing a superior force and submitted, taking on the role of explorers and traders (and often thieves and smugglers). The Kig-yar were also motivated by the potential trade and wealth the Covenant could provide.

 **1945 CE**

The first Human-made nuclear weapons were used against an enemy, when the United States dropped two atomic bombs on the Empire of Japan (cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki).

The end of World War II, which was the bloodiest and most expensive war in Human history up to that point. The United Nations was formed on Earth at the end of World War II.

 **2021 CE / 4,999,997,979 BGS**

The International Society of Civil Engineers is established on Earth.

 **2100 CE / 4,999,997,900 BGS**

The UN eventually formed the UNSC in the 2100s, but the UN began embarking on military and security operations as early as the 1950s. Fifty-one nations originally signed the UN Charter, which governed the "global association of governments facilitating co-operation in international law, international security, economic development, and social equity." By the beginning of the 21st century, practically all the nation-states on Earth were members of the United Nations.

 **2142 CE / 4,999,997,858 BGS**

In early 2142 the Covenant discover the Unggoy homeworld, Balaho. The Unggoy surrender almost immediately in the imposing presence of the Sangheili and are incorporated into the Covenant.

 **2161 CE / 4,999,997,839 BGS**

Humans settle on Luna, Mars, the Jovian Moons, and asteroids.

 **2162 CE / 4,999,997,838 BGS**

The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet.

The Battle of Delambre is speculated to have taken place.

The United Security Acts of 2162 and Homeland Security Act of 2162 are created.

 **2291 CE / 4,999,997,709 BGS**

In April, 2291, a group of researchers headed by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa secretly developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into Slipspace. Slipspace is a domain with alternate physical laws, allowing faster-than-light travel without relativistic side effects. Faster-than-light travel is not instantaneous; 'short' jumps routinely take up to two months, and 'long' jumps can last six months or more.

The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine generated a resonance field, which when coupled with the unusual physics of the Slipstream, allowed for dramatically shorter transit times between stars; however, scientists noted an odd "flexibility" to temporal flow while inside the Slipstream. Though no human scientist is sure why travel time between stars is not constant, many theorize that there are "eddies" or "currents" within the Slipstream. There is generally a five to ten percent variance in travel times between stars. This temporal inconsistency has given military tacticians and strategists fits-hampering many coordinated attacks.

 **2362 CE / 4,999,997,638 BGS**

The colony ship Odyssey is launched. It is the lead ship in colony vessels, and is laden with troops and terraforming gear. It spearheads the colonization of Reach, the first extrasolar colony. This sparks the first wave of human expansion beyond the confines of the Sol System.

 **2390 CE / 4,999,997,610 BGS**

The colonization of the Inner colonies is fully underway. There are 210 Human-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across human-controlled space is largely stabilized.

 **2462 CE / 4,999,997,538 BGS**

The Unggoy Rebellion occurs. After much conflict in the Covenant, an Arbiter is sent in to end the rebellion. It's conclusion marks the beginning of the 23rd Age of Doubt and the ascension of the High Prophets of Tolerance and Restraint and the High Prophetess of Obligation

 **2468 CE / 4,999,997,532 BGS**

The planet of Harvest is established as the latest Human colony, with the UNSC Skidbladnir transporting the first colonists. The ship, under the guidance of the AI Loki, remains in the system to keep an eye on the establishment of infrastructure.

 **2485 CE / 4,999,997,515 BGS**

Future Arbiter Thel 'Vadam is born in the State of Vadam on Sangheilios.

 **2490 CE / 4,999,997,510 BGS**

Human space encompasses more than 800 worlds throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy (ranging from fairly well-tamed planetary strongholds to tiny hinterland settlements). Outward expansion continued, and the Inner colonies become a political and economic stronghold, though they rely heavily on raw materials supplied by the Outer Colonies. During this period, the planet Reach (orbiting Epsilon Eridani, right on Earth's metaphorical doorstep) becomes the UNSC's primary Naval yard and training academy. Reach is a major producer of warships and colony vessels, as well as a training ground for covert operatives and Special Forces.

 **2491 CE / 4,999,997,509 BGS**

The Orion Project is initiated, the Spartan-I Program operating under its auspices.

The planet Onyx is discovered and first investigated in this year.

 **2492 CE / 4,999,997,508 BGS**

March 19: Catherine Elizabeth Halsey is born

 **2511 CE / 4,999,997,489 BGS**

Many SPARTAN-IIs were born in this year.

 **2515 CE / 4,999,997,485 BGS**

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey becomes scientific advisor in the Office of Naval Intelligence.

 **2517 CE / 4,999,997,483 BGS**

A very important year for the United Nations Space Command, as this marked the initiation of the SPARTAN-II program, which would eventually give birth to some of humanity's greatest heroes.

June: Jacob Keyes graduates UNSC OCS.

August 17: Dr. Catherine Halsey and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes meet 6-year-old John on Eridanus II. John passes a test conducted by Halsey and is unknowingly accepted into the SPARTAN-II program.

September 23: Jacob Keyes is promoted to full Lieutenant by Dr. Halsey and is reassigned to the UNSC Magellan.

Seventy-five children are conscripted into the SPARTAN II program per Naval Code 45812 on Reach.

September 24: The 6-year-old SPARTAN II trainees awaken for their first day of training. They are led by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. They are introduced to Déjà.

September 25: John, Kelly, and Sam become friends.

 **2522 CE / 4,999,997,478 BGS**

SOEIVs are in use by the United Nations Space Command.

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey is made Chief scientist in the Office of Naval Intelligence.

February 1: Henry Glassman is born on New Carthage.

 **2524 CE / 4,999,997,476 BGS**

September 2: The freighter Horn of Plenty emerges from Slipspace in error, courtesy of a radiation leak, and sends out a distress beacon. The beacon is futile, however, as the ship being attacked and captured by a Covenant vessel.

September 3: Horn of Plentys navigation box is retrieved by Covenant forces and its contents are analyzed by the Huragok Lighter Than Some. Lighter Than Some finds the vessel's point of origin. The Covenant ship, Minor Transgression, heads off to obtain more spoils.

September 16: Horn of Plenty's signal reaches Harvest, being received by the Artificial intelligence Sif.

December 21: The UNSC Two for Flinching, carrying Staff Sergeant Johnson and many others, arrives in the Epsilon Indi System. Simultaneously, ONI operative Jilan al-Cygni is briefed by the AIs Sif and Mack.

Late December: The Prophet of Restraint impregnates a female San 'Shyuum, despite his defective genes making it illegal for him to reproduce. With the mother refusing an abortion, a scandal starts brewing over the issue.

Minor Transgressions crew launches a raid on the freighter This End Up, killing its captain, Henry Gibson. A while later, Sif reports the attack to al-Cygni, both realizing that it was the only ship in the area with a human crew.

 **2525 CE / 4,999,997,475 BGS**

Humanity comes into contact with the Covenant for the first time.

The Ninth Age of Reclamation begins with the ascension of the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret. They declare that the Human race destroyed a vast Forerunner reliquary and are therefore to be exterminated, starting the Human-Covenant war.

Miranda Keyes is born to Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and Jacob Keyes.

 **2549 CE / 4,999,997,451 BGS**

Paris IV is attacked. Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson gets an encounter with max dosage of radiation after using a box of Plasma Grenades and becomes diagnosed with Boren's Syndrome.

Some time during this year, the SPARTAN-II Program was announced to the public, and any Spartan who dies is to be listed as either MIA or WIA, to give the illusion that Spartans never die in accordance with the Office of Naval Intelligence Directive 930.

Plans for a 6 kilometer UNSC Infinity has been approved and is being constructed.

Plans for a 29 kilometer UNSC Chronus has been approved and is being constructed.

 **2552 CE / 4,999,997,448 BGS**

2552 was the penultimate year in the Human-Covenant war, during which the humans of the United Nations Space Command nearly saw utter defeat and extinction.

The Covenant were at the peak of their power and reach in 2552, with major assaults on the Human Inner colonies and an invasion followed by a prolonged engagement on their home planet, Earth.

During the battle at Installation 04, the ominous Flood were released for the first time in over a hundred thousand years.

Over two months later, Installation 05 was discovered, and the flood was released once more.

The war finally drew to a close at Installation 00, known more commonly as the "Ark", with the Humans and Sangheili attempting to assassinate the Prophet of Truth, before he could activate the remaining Halo Installations. The alliance was successful in their mission against the Covenant.

With the help of the Sangheili, the UNSC eventually won the Human-Covenant war.

 **2554 CE / 4,999,997,446 BGS**

Dr. Halsey, while still interred within Ivanoff Research Station, analyzes the Composer found on Installation 03. She manages to develop an extremely accurate theory as to its purpose based on its similarity to the UNSC A.I. Matrix Compiler which she developed.

 **2557 CE / 4,999,997,443 BGS**

Public commissioning of UNSC Infinity.

After over four years of drifting, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn was pulled into the gravitational pull of the Forerunner shield world, Requiem.

UNSC Infinity finds Cortana's distress beacon, on the way to Requiem.

The First Battle of Requiem begins.

The Raid on Ivanoff Research Station occurs. The Ur-Didact successfully steals the Composer from the facility and composes everyone, except John-117, in the facility.

The New Phoenix Incident occurs causing the city to go into quarantine for eight months.

The Ur-Didact, after falling into a slipspace portal on the Mantle's Approach, appears on Installation 03.

After his return to Earth, John-117 is debriefed in front of the UNSC Security Council about his encounters with the Ur-Didact and the loss of Cortana. The Council decides to cover up the attack by saying it was carried out by the Covenant Remnant and it was stopped by Master Chief

Blue Team is informed of Black Team's disappearance on the surface of Installation 03 and is sent immediately to the installation.

When Blue Team arrives to Installation 03, they discover the bodies of the deceased Black Team and accompanying science team. After fighting off some Prometheans, the team finds the point where the Composer originally sat on the ring and enter it's crater. They find the structure known as the Composer's Abyss and follow the structure to a slipspace portal that leads to a place called the Composer's Forge.

Blue Team entered the portal to discover within the Forge, six extra Composers. The Ur-Didact as well as his Prometheans, confront the Spartans.

The Didact, asks 859 Static Carillon if he could move Installation 03 above the planet, to which he did, and the Didact takes a Composer to the Installation and plans on using the ring and Composer to wipe out humanity. However, though, Carillon feels betrayed by the Didact as he brought his Prometheans to the Forge and assist Blue Team and helps bring them back to the ring and closing the portal to the Composer's Forge

When Blue returned to the ring, they were then confronted by the Didact again and almost killed until Carillon distracted him and then teleported him to the control room. John-117 was then also teleported with the Activation Index of the ring's control room. John gave the Activation Index to the monitor and let him take control of the ring. Carillon ejected the panel that had the control room into the atmosphere of the planet that had the Forge. He then teleported John away.

Carillon moves Installation 03 to an unknown location, for repairs and safe keeping.

 **2558 CE / 4,999,997,442 BGS**

UNSC Infinity returns for its second tour on Requiem to establish research facilities on the world. Various Fireteams including Majestic and Crimson are deployed to Requiem.

March 3

The Second Battle of Requiem ends.

UNSC Infinity returns to the Sol System. Commander Palmer and Captain Lasky are debriefed at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6.

Admiral Hood arrives on Infinity to personally brief Captain Lasky on his next deployment.

A Sangheili fleet arrives in the Sol System and organize a battle group with the Infinity as its flagship.

March 5

A joint UNSC-Sangheili diplomatic dispatch arrives at Ealen IV and begins negotiations with the Jiralhanae Chieftain Lydus.

A Covenant Remnant strike team attacks the diplomats in an attempt to assassinate Lydus, Thel 'Vadam and Admiral Hood, starting the Battle of Ealen IV.

March 10

Captain Lasky and SPARTAN Ray meet Petra Janecek on Escala III.

March 11

UNSC Infinity encounters the abandoned and damaged Pilgrim's Pride in the Artesia-702 System. Vehicles and equipment aboard are identified by after-action teams as belonging to UNSC Spirit of Fire.

March 24

New Phoenix reopens to the public from quarantine.

UEG president Ruth Charet gives a speech about the incident that occurred at New Phoenix.

Date Unknown

Captain Lasky, SPARTAN Ray and Petra Janecek arrive on Karava.

The Skirmish of Oth Lodon takes place.

Daniel Clayton is taken into custody and incarcerated at UNSC Midnight Facility.

Vata 'Gajat is killed.

An ONI drone identifies a bio-weapon laboratory on Ven III.

May 9th

SPARTANs Thorne and Ray are deployed to the surface of Ven III to seize the bio-weapon and eliminate the Sangheili mercenary carrying it.

May 10th

The Battle of Ven III occurs.

SPARTANs Thorne and Ray engage Kig-Yar forces. Thorne is incapacitated and kidnapped by the Sangheili mercenary.

SPARTAN Ray discovers the Kig-Yar pirate kingdom and radios for support from Infinity.

The Kig-Yar pirate kingdom is destroyed by concentrated air attacks from Infinity.

The Sangheili mercenary is retrieved by an ONI heavy prowler.

July 16

The Battle of Oban occurs.

July 18

UNSC Infinity is stranded in an unknown system after its Slipspace drive is sabotaged.

July 29

UNSC Chronus has finished it's construction before time with the aid of the Huragok and Dr. Halsey.

July 30

UNSC Chronus has been deployed now with it's Forerunner grade Engines, Sensors, Scanners, Slipspace, Shielding, and Weaponry to search for the UNSC Infinity.

UNSC Chronus finds Infinity and sends in Huragok to fix the slipspace drive before receiving orders to search for the ship UNSC Spirit of Fire.

July 31

UNSC Chronus detects a UNSC signal floating away from the Orion arm before jumping to it's signal.

UNSC Chronus had arrived near the streaking ship which was shooting through empty space before scanning it. The captain, William Lennox, detected a single Flood Infection form. He signalled Fireteam Majestic to take out the infection form after docking.

Spirit of Fire's crew has been awakened from Cryo and jump started the ship before following UNSC Chronus through the slipspace portal to Earth.

 **2607 CE / 4,999,997,403 BGS**

Construction begins on the John-117 Monument to commemorate the Spartan's service to mankind. In 2610, when the documentary Believe was being filmed, it has been over fifty years since the end of The Great War.

Construction begins on the Museum of Humanity.

 **2610 CE / 4,999,997,390 BGS**

A portal to the Ark has been reopened and a scientific crew made a led by Dr. Halsey enters with the remaining Spartan II's as security.

Mendicant Bias has been activated by John 117 who gives Dr. Halsey all access to the Forerunner knowledge from the domain.

A research base has been set up near the control room

 **2611 CE** **/ 4,999,997,389 BGS**

February 15

Mendicant Bias unlocks a war bunker near the center of the ark and allows Dr. Halsey to extract a Class 28 advanced combat skin.

March 20

UNSC sends equipment, supplies, vehicles, and a food materializer.

 **2614 CE / 4,999,997,386 BGS**

Dr. Halsey creates the first ever Class 15 Mjolnir Armor and equips it onto John 117, Douglas 042, Jerome 092, Alice 130, Kelly 087, Frederic 104, Linda 058, Kurt 051, and Joshua 029.

Mendicant Bias detects a slipspace rupture near the Ark making Dr. Halsey send the Spartan II's to find out what it was with a heavily armed Pelican. They arrive to find the underside of a Covenant Cruiser which was identified as Long Night of Solace.

They detect a human signature from the hangar bay and finds Spartan II Jorge 052 in unconscious but alive. They take him back to the Ark with any scavenged items from the Covenant cruiser which included on a variety of Covenant weapons such as the Energy sword, Gravity Hammer, Brute shot, Spiker, Beam Rifle, Plasma Carbine, Plasma Rifles, Plasma Repeaters, Concussion Rifles, and Needle Rifle.

Right when they were about to leave they found several Huragok in the hangar who they took with them as well.

 **2617 CE / 4,999,997,383 BGS**

The UNSC and Covenant Empire use the Ark as their government building.

The San Shyuum, the Yan'me, and the Jiralhanae are now extinct.

Each arm of the Ark is given to each species. 2 out of the 8 arms are not utilized.

Research Base is now part of the UEG arm.

 **2619 CE / 4,999,997,381 BGS**

Dr. Halsey and her research team has found a way to allow unending biological life for Spartan II's and extended lives of the alliance species by 6 times by creating nanite Huragoks.

 **2642 CE / 4,999,997,390 BGS**

Creation of Class 28 Spartan II armor has been released and equipped onto the last Spartan II's.

Creation of Class 12 Spartan IV armor has been released.

Mendicant Bias has managed to retrieve the Librarian's notes deep within the Ark and has given it to Dr. Halsey.

The First UNSC Contender class AI Genesis has been created and given to Dr. Halsey to help with her research.

 **2678 CE / 4,999,997,322 BGS**

UNSC and Covenant create a true alliance merging the two together to create the OSA; Orion Systems Alliance

12 UNSC Contender Class AI are now available to the government and military.

UNSC Dumb AI are now obsolete and Smart AI are now available for the public.

OSA has started Project: REVIVAL to bring back the Forerunners on the request of Mendicant Bias.

 **2700 CE / 4,999,997,300 BGS**

OSA has reached tier 1 after completely reverse engineering all Forerunner technology found with the Janus Key.

Dr. Halsey has created the first ever human brain cloned Contender Class AI Catherine that was an exact copy of Dr. Halsey to take over her research as she and the Spartan II's enter cryo.

 **10,000 CE / 4,999,990,000 BGS**

OSA research division with Catherine and other Huragok has made the Constructor. A machine capable of creating any structure with the amount of materials over 1000 times faster.

The Reverse-Engineered Forerunner Terraformer has has been implemented into the Constructor.

 **10,001 CE / 4,999,990,099 BGS**

The Constructor has been tested near the Ark and made a Halo World with no weaponry in 2 months.

 **15,768 CE / 4,999,984,232 BGS**

The OSA research division created an Antimatter Reactor.

The OSA research division has created the first ever Warp Gate with a non terraformed Halo array.

The OSA research division experimented their first world creator near the Ark. Several Ionizing beams collided in the middle a 100,000 kilometers away from the Ark and created a full Earthlike planet.

The OSA has celebrated at their success and passed several motions to create several metal planets for intense mining.

Halo worlds have been newly assigned as beautiful vacation resorts.

 **35,000 CE / 4,999,965,000 BGS**

Antimatter has been used as Antimatter laser beams to create a sun. Another celebration has occurred among the OSSA.

A new class of ships has been brought out called the Prometheus class which is 4 kilometers tall, 10 kilometers wide, 16 kilometers long filled with over 20 Trinity Star reactors filled along with the ship with their sole purpose of creating Terraformed planets.

 **100,000 CE / 4,999,900,000 BGS**

Project: REVIVAL has finished and the Librarian has been successfully revived with her digital form implanted into her mind.

The Librarian is greeted by Mendicant Bias and the OSSA spread the news over all of it's colonies.

OSA is now a Tier 1 alliance race

The former Covenant races threw a ceremony for the Librarian all over.

The Didact appeared at the Ark only to be surprised by the appearance of the Librarian.

The Didact refusing to kill his wife who was standing in his way and a Halo array gave up his intent of killing humans.

The Librarian managed to calm the humans and explained of the corruption of the Gravemind that is still imprinted in him so she convinced the humans that she will be able to make him stable like before the corruption.

The Humans agree and the Librarian convinces her husband to enter a Cryptum once more while she finds a cure. The Didact agrees reluctantly while a slight corruption tried to make him choose otherwise.

The Librarian was given the seat of the Forerunner race and started Project: EXORCISE

Huragok take part of the Forerunner race as a subspecies.

 **230,000 CE / 4,999,770,000 BGS**

OSA population has boomed and have colonised all throughout the Orion arm and created over 400 Earthlike planets.

 **1,500,000 CE / 4,998,500,000 BGS**

Project: EXORCISE is a success. The Didact has been shot through with high intensity digital beams through the head eliminating all corrupted sections.

The Didact after being cleansed apologised to the humans and hugged his wife so tightly that she started screaming at him to let her go.

Librarian asked the OSA to reactivate Project: REVIVAL onto a large scale to reseed the Forerunners.

The OSA agrees and lets the Catherine AI and all 30,000 Huragoks to help with the development.

 **3,500,000 CE / 4,996,500,000 BGS**

The Forerunners have occupied the 6th arm of the Ark and have retaken their homeworld and their colonies from the Sagittarius arm and transported them all to the border of the Ark and the Orion arm after making several replicas of the original solar system.

The Ur-Didact has started the Promethean program for the entire OSA as the rival of the Spartan Program but for the children only. The Spartan II program has been approved of within the terms that children are able to know who their parents are. The Ghost program was the Sangheili's equivalent of the Spartan II Program or the Promethean which brought many young Sangheili to be trained

All Spartan II's, Prometheans, and Ghost will have to enter Cryo once they finish their training.

Massive amounts of Spartan II's candidates are submitted by their parents.

Many Forerunners children are submitted Prometheans section and enter Cryo after their training and augmentation.

Librarian creates a clone just like Dr. Halsey before entering Cryo with her husband.

 **13,000,000 CE / 4,987,000,000 BGS**

The Spartans and Prometheans have been placed in Cryo stasis on hundreds of full Halo rings around the Ark filled with Cryo chambers every inch of it.

Another Ark has been created behind the original ark and acted as a shipyard.

Ghost, Promethean, and Spartan II Program has been brought to a halt.

Planetary construction has halted and Micro Dyson spheres with multiple sides capable of terraforming life has been implemented. Need of planets have shot down immediately and populations are being brought to micro dyson spheres while planets are being converted into micro dyson spheres. Space for Population has been brought back up to 50%

 **200,000,000 CE / 4,800,000,000 BGS**

Micro Dyson spheres now make up for most of the Orion arm.

OSA has made plans to start colonization of the Sagittarius arm.

Population of each Species:

Humans: 9,000,000,000,000

Sangheili: 7,000,000,000,000

Kig-Yar: 5,000,000,000,000

Unggoy: 36,000,000,000,000

Lekgolo: 160,000,000,000

Forerunner: 4,000,000,000,000

 **500,000,000 CE / 4,500,000,000 BGS**

The OSA had many cases of weak immune systems so they managed to make a medicine that strengthened immune systems until not even the Human Bubonic Plague can affect them.

The OSA have used the Librarian's notes of the flood and made a cure against the flood. They programmed their DNA to self destruct when taken over by a foreign organism or DNA.

Bio-foam is now replaced with a new product called Bio-Gel which is so potent that one drop can hold your organs together and 1 ounce can repair your entire body.

Military Energy Food are now replaced with Senzu Beans which is capable of letting a soldier run for operate without food for 12 hours and is highly energized.

 **800,000,000 CE / 4,200,000,000 BGS**

OSA changes to OSSA for Orion-Sagittarius Systems Alliance

Sagittarius arm is 5 percent colonised.

Warp Gate is now capable of of jumping ships across the galaxy in a matter of minutes.

Humans evolve further and their current average height is 7 feet tall.

 **4,000,000,000 CE / 1,000,000,000 BGS**

Norma Arm:

Leviathans after their creators had created several species in the Norma arm of the galaxy.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

Humans have continued their physical evolution and their average height has increased from 7 to 11 feet tall.

 **4,863,000,000 CE / 37,000,000 BGS**

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

 **4,999,702,000 CE / 298,000 BGS**

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

 **4,999,875,000 CE / 125,000 BGS**

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

 **4,999,932,000 CE / 68,000 BGS**

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

 **4,999,952,000 CE / 48,000 BGS**

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

 **4,999,987,000 CE / 13,000 BGS**

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 **4,999,994,000 CE / 6,000 BGS**

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

 **4,999,998,100 CE / 1,900 BGS**

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

 **4,999,998,200 CE / 1,800 BGS**

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

A supernova propels a relay from a distant star into the Sol system dormant and crashes into Pluto's moon Charon after human patrol fleet moved away from the section before the remnant dark energy healed the moon back to it's current state.

 **4,999,999,420 CE / 580 BGS**

After developing faster-than-light space faring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

 **4,999,999,480 CE / 520 BGS**

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

 **4,999,999,500 CE / 500 BGS**

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

 **5,000,000,000 CE / 0 GS**

Humans have advanced their evolutionary journey and are now standing at 14 feet tall. Forerunners allow the Humans to take their place as the Executor of the Mantle of Life although they have not finished their Evolutionary Journey.

All of OSSA species have reached Tier 0 with the help of the Forerunners who had also become Tier 0 with them.

Sagittarius is now 87.5 percent colonized.

Intelligent life is detected on in the Cygnus arm.

A fleet of Covenant Supercarriers, Forerunner Warships, and Human Infinity Class Warships have been assembled just in case the first contact is violent.

After passing through the Warp Gate they found themselves looking at a large machine planet easily the size of a Gast giant.

What surprised them was machines that fought each other on the planet's surface and some in the orbit.

The OSSA attempted to contact them through the signals that were connected throughout the planet but all they got were static and some voices in a weird language talking to each other.

They cloaked their ships and hacked into a satellite that was in orbit and used it to find out their language. But when they had done that they also grabbed the attention of every single machine on the planet. One of the Infinity class ships was ordered to uncloak and head into orbit.

Communications opened with the ground once the AI's managed make a translation from a language called Quintesson to their English.

The two respective leaders of each side were called Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Both sides seemed to have calmed down for the time being but the OSSA charged up their weapons just in case of hostile first contact.

The OSSA proposed the an alliance to the two groups and the autobots have agreed while the decepticons were skeptical. The OSSA decided list the benefits of joining. Their armor can be upgraded, weapons research on Cybertronian weapons, and a seat on the council if they united under one banner.

The Autobots readily agreed to the terms and the decepticons took a little longer to agree with but eventually agreed.

Several Decepticons disagreed and opened fire at the Infinity class shp inside orbit which was unharmed by the energy shield surrounding the ship and was immediately executed by Megatron.

The OSA activated the warp gate much to the Cybertronians surprise and pulled the planet into the orbit of the Ark where the formal negotiations began.

Cybertronians took up the 7th arm of the Ark and has allowed the research division to access to their biology and technology.

 **5,000,000,001 CE/ 1 GS**

Cybertronians have took active roles in the new instated OSCSA. Many Cybertronians have become part of Military, Medical, Research, and even Education.

All vehicles in the military were replaced with Cybertronians and they have been outfitted with Forerunner grade armor and upgraded weaponry along with Ship based energy shielding and fully complete Synthetic Energon.

Catherine has managed to use properties from Synthetic Energon and manage to combine it with human DNA which brought a new subspecies of Humans.

Various Humans have reported to have wide range of abilities such as control over the elements such as telekinesis, HUD vision with VISR, super strength, Enhanced Speed, lasers.

New subspecies are labeled as Hybrids and are widely famous around. Hybrids make up the marine portion of the OSCSA.

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy.

Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

 **5,000,000,080 CE/ 80 GS**

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

 **5,000,000,300 CE/ 300 GS**

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

 **5,000,000,693 CE/ 693 GS**

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

 **5,000,000,700 CE/ 700 GS**

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

 **5,000,000,710 CE/ 710 GS**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

 **5,000,000,800 CE/ 800 GS**

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

 **5,000,000,900 CE/ 900 GS**

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

 **5,000,001,400 CE/ 1,400 GS**

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

 **5,000,001,600 CE/ 1,600 GS**

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the Drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

 **5,000,001,755 CE/ 1,755 GS**

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

 **5,000,001,880 CE/ 1,880 GS**

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds.

The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

 **5,000,001,921 CE/ 1,921 GS**

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

 **5,000,002,077 CE/ 2,077 GS**

Liara T'Soni is born.

 **5,000,002,025 CE/ 2,025 GS**

The Yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

Spartan III program has restarted.

 **5,000,002,134 CE/ 2,134 GS**

Steven Hackett is born on Reach

 **5,000,002,137 CE/ 2,137 GS**

David Anderson is born on New Harvest

 **5,000,002,139 CE/ 2,139 GS**

Saren Arterius is born on Palaven.

 **5,000,002,150 CE/ 2,150 GS**

Miranda Lawson is born.

John Shepard is born.

 **5,000,002,155 CE/ 2,155 GS**

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

 **5,000,002,156 CE/ 2,156 GS**

OSCSA discovers the reason of the Precursors choice in humans to carry the mantle. Their evolutionary did not seem to have an end.

The OSCSA detects strange primitive Reaper ( **A/N: They don't know who's it is** ) Artifacts in Pluto's icy moon Charon and near a human colony called Shanxi. Researchers destroys the ice planet of Charon and took it apart for scientific studies. Researchers quickly found out that it was a gateway to another side of the galaxy. They made plans to destroy the artifact in Charon because of it's close proximity to Earth but left the one in Shanxi alone for later use.

A Halo world had been constructed near Shanxi as a shipyard for any new friendly species that appear through the gateway.

Quarians plan to move out of Council territory discreetly to colonize a planet due to the fact that their ships won't last long.

 **Migrant Fleet: Year 2156 Galactic Standard**

"I still believe that this is a bosh'tet idea." a female quarian on the Admiralty board stated her opinion bluntly. The Admiralty board were discussing the plan for the past few hours in a heated discussion.

"I have explained this many times now. The Turian patrol will leave the dormant relay in one cycle and will come back after a galactic week which is more than enough time for our ships to pass through. I have placed a VI at the Citadel to change the relay from dormant to an activated and restricted tag" Admiral Zaal'Koris told her.

"But what happens when the Turians find out about our plan?" Admiral Shala'Raan asked uncertainly. The price of getting caught trying to colonize a planet would be much more than they can afford.

"They won't. We will be gone by the time they arrive and we have fake reports of us hanging around the Perseus Veil which is near several relays. We have to move now or else we will be behind schedule or risk getting caught." Zaal'Koris told her.

"Let us not waste our time with talk then. Shala'Raan! This is a risk that we must take. Our ships will not last for long and we need a solution. Finding a planet outside Citadel space will ensure that our race will be able to live on." An elder admiral told her. She nodded and they separated their ways to gather up all of the ships

 **Relay 314**

The Quarian Flotilla appeared near the Relay just as the Turian Patrol jumped into FTL. Admiral Zaal'Koris sent the activation signal and watched the relay shatter the thin layer of ice before the rings started spinning around a blue colored cloud. They all shot forward and turned next to it as the relay attached to its drive core and shot toward the next location. Within 1 hour the Quarian flotilla disappeared from the Citadel council space.

 **1 hour later**

The entire fleet started flying next to a relay each of them slowly they saw shocked them. It was a huge ring with the qualities of a garden world which meant it was habitable. Suddenly their ships channels alerted them of an incoming transmission.

"Attention Unidentified vessel, you are now entering the OSCSA Space." came a female voice through the comms in an unknown language.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mantle helps all Ch.2

 _ **(A/N: Ok here is a small note for you people who are wondering. There is something called Micro Dyson Spheres okay. Search it up if you want. I know that regular Dyson spheres are over a trillion kilometers maybe even more but the Forerunners did create shield WORLD's as micro dyson spheres. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the chapter XD)**_

 **OSCSA Normandy, Year: 5,000,002,156 Common Era**

"Attention Unidentified vessel, you are now entering OSCSA space" Miranda Lawson told the new set of ships that were appearing near the Halo world. and everyone listened for a response. To their surprise, all they could hear was an unknown language that the AI's are not able to translate by cross referencing all OSCSA languages.

"People this is a first contact scenario. Raise Shields charge the Mac Cannons half charge. Lawson send the first contact package." Steven Hackett told everyone which they set off immediately to do. Suddenly a hologram of a girl appeared next to her.

"Any help needed Miranda?" The girl asked excitedly. Miranda chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing Cortalia. Can you retrieve the first contact package and send it to my terminal?" Miranda asked her. She flickered out for a second before reappearing as she found a file being placed on her terminal.

"Done, wow, that was a bit harder than usual." Cortalia remarked.

"What was it, like 2 seconds?" Miranda asked teasingly as Cortalia put her hands on her hips.

"1.2 seconds in fact. I can't believe you believe that I am that slow!" She exclaimed while smiling causing both of them to laugh.

"Lawson, what is the status of the First Contact Package?" Hackett asked her.

"I'm sending it right now" she said as she pressed the send button.

 **Admiralty Board Year: 2156 Galactic Standard**

The admirals who were previously discussing on their next course of action received a transmission from the same signal that they had received earlier but this time, instead of words, it had a package.

They opened it and found a small program which they had started immediately. Suddenly they found a logo of a planet with the same symbols OSCSA sliding over the planet. They were interested on how such letters were able to pass over a planet and continued watching the video.

Suddenly they saw a garden world with most of its planet full of water. On the land there was many silver buildings that rose up high into the skies. Some parts had a small very green open land where some Quarian or Asari like aliens walked through, rested, or even ran around to play.

It brought up two of the Asari like aliens for two genders like the Quarians instead of one like the Asari and had 5 fingers like the Asari. A line then connected over the two aliens head before a symbol appeared looking like HUMAN.

"HUMAN" a voice called through the speakers and repeated several times until they realised that this species was called Human. Suddenly they saw themselves looking at the two humans conversing in an unknown language. The bulkier human and pointed at the other human.

"YOU" The voice called out before the hand retracted and pointed at itself.

"I" the voice called out before the action and words were repeated until they realised it was a form of speaking.

Then the scene changed and two humans with different skin color were conversing with each other but they noticed a slight difference.

"I don't speak Spanish" came the voice as it highlighted a text that appeared from one of the humans' mouth.

"Yo no hablo Ingles" came the voice as it highlighted a text that appeared from slightly darker human. A symbol that look LANGUAGE appeared over them.

"LANGUAGE" the voice stated before highlighting the different texts. Several more different people came up and started speaking some weird symbols that were labelled as Chinese and Japanese.

"LANGUAGE" the voice repeated and they understood that they were speaking of different languages. Suddenly a small circle appeared on the screen and some text appeared over it.

"YOU LANGUAGE" the screen wrote with an arrow pointing down into the circle.

"They must be asking for the foundations and structure of our language" Shala'Raan told them. The other admirals nodded and spoke to each other for a few seconds before the eldest admiral told them to be silent.

"Give a copy of it to them. Perhaps they will have a way to translate us." The admiral told them and Zaal'Koris extended his Omni Tool and touched the circle which literally sent a beam light throughout his omnitool before the screen disappeared.

 **OSCSA Normandy Year: 5,000,002,156 Common Era**

"Hey Miranda, They sent in their language pack." Cortalia exclaimed as she opened up the incoming package. Hackett heard Cortalia and came over with relief shown on his face.

"Good, then that must mean that they are not hostile. Cortalia, send a word to the Ark that we got a friendly first contact then start make a translation software for them and us. Let's make our guests comfortable" Hackett told them as they set off to work. A few minutes later Cortalia appeared with a childlike grin on her face.

"I'm done Captain." Cortalia announced excitedly as Hackett nodded to Miranda who then opened up a comm channel to the new ship.

 **Migrant Fleet, Year: 2156 Galactic Standard**

The admirals waited patiently for the reaction the alien ships will do until the helmsman told them a transmission was coming in.

Suddenly a hologram appeared with a Human alien appearing on the screen.

"Welcome into OSCSA Space. I am Miranda Lawson. My superiors wish to know of your reason of entering our space" the human named Miranda told them. Suddenly the mood went sombersome but Zaal'Koris spoke up.

"We headed through this dormant relay to find a planet outside of our galactic government's jurisdiction." Zaal'Koris told her. Now the human grew curious.

"Why do you want to move outside of your government's jurisdiction? Are you some sort of criminal" Miranda asked him curiously. Zaal'Koris sighed.

"What we have done is something that we are not proud of. We have built Artificial Intelligence called Geth. Artificial Intelligence is outlawed by our galactic government and when the Geth rebelled against us, we lost the war and were pushed of our planet. Our galactic government found about this and they told our race that we were not to colonize any planet as punishment not that we could due to our weak immune system. Our ships have lasted for several hundred years but it will not last for another decade so we decided to jump through a dormant relay, which is illegal to activate, and passed through after setting up a small safeguard." Zaal'Koris told her.

Miranda's eyes softened when she heard their story but was confused on something.

 **Normal POV**

"Isn't it the government's responsibility to take care of their people? Are there other races in your government?" Miranda asked but they were interrupted by a huge white circle that appeared inside the ring that only reached the size of its radius. The Quarians were frightened by the sudden appearance of the portal but were shocked by what emerged from it.

The 143 kilometer ship The Mantle's Approach floated out with several Forerunner Key ships coming into the system as it's escort. Cortalia sent the translation software to the other ships that have arrived. Suddenly the Quarians found another hologram appear with the Ur-Didact with his wife on the screen.

"Greetings Quarians to the OSCSA Alliance space. I am Librarian and this is my husband the Ur-Didact. We are part of the Forerunner race and here to take you to the Ark to speak with our government. Please follow us through the portal." Librarian told them before the Mantle's Approach turned around and shot through the portal with its escort following suit. The Quarians seemed to be thinking it over to see if they should.

"I only see two cons with many benefits. One of them is that this could be an elaborate trap and the second is that our ships will break inside the portal." Kaal'Zoris told Miranda.

"This is not a trap I assure you. Your ships can pass through unharmed as this is merely a time space manipulation so the moment you enter, you will be at your destination. You can send one ship through if you wish to see it for yourselves." Miranda told them.

The Admiralty board was slightly assured but were still suspicious. The Hologram turned off and the Human ship shot through the portal. The admirals looked at each other before the eldest spoke up again.

"Kaal'Zoris, you should take one drop ship with 4 guards through the portal. We'll prime ourselves for immediate departure if this is a trap. You are a capable diplomat so we can assure a safe communication. I have 3 guards ready at a dropship along with Tali'Zorah who insisted on coming along as part of her pilgrimage." The elder told him. Zaal'Koris nodded before exiting the room. He entered an elevator shaft which brought him down all the way to the hangar bay.

When he got out of the elevator, he saw a familiar purple drop ship with his 4 guards waiting for him. He gestured for everyone to enter the dropship and the pilot took off once he entered. They exited the hangar once the doors opened and they shot out toward the portal. The pilot did not seem very eager as he headed for the huge portal. Everyone closed their eyes as they hit the portal and when they didn't feel anything they opened their eyes.

They were totally unprepared for what they saw next. They saw a huge station, much bigger than any planet that they have ever saw. Their tiny drop ship was like an atom compared to the size of the massive station.

"Keelah" everyone exclaimed and Zaal was bound to agree with them. The entire station was composed of the same material as the ring world they saw earlier. There was even a garden planet in the middle of the station which intrigued Tali much. It had 8 arms that extended from the circle in the middle and 6 of them were habited.

One arm looked like it had silver bulky but strong structures, 4 of them had purple and curvy structures which gave it a exotic but deadly look, the 5th one had silver smooth and outlined buildings that radiated a majestic look. The 6th one was entirely metal with huge black buildings that seemed to be much higher than the ones on the other arms. But then they saw something that caught their eyes. There was numerous ships that flown around the station that seemed to be entering separate smaller portals like the one they entered.

But all of them were much bigger than the Asari's Destiny Ascension.

"Quarian dropship. A tractor beam will now draw you to the surface. Please do not change course or move while being tractored." a male human voice appeared through their comms. When they looked out of the window they saw 2 blue lines extend from the middle of the station and clip onto their two wings before pulling them at an alarming rate. Right when the pilot was about to pull out, Zaal stopped him just in time. They accelerated toward center of the station before they started slowing down when they reached the atmosphere.

They started burning up until the atmosphere almost as if opened up and let them in without a struggle. The tractor beam shattered off and they slowed down to the surface. The pilot stopped the dropship midair as he saw themselves in a military base.

"Please land on the Helipad. It is marked with the symbol H and had blinking lights on it. We will escort you to the council room on an authorised vessel" the same male voice told them. The pilot saw a pad with the symbol and flashing lights before landing in the middle. Zaal's bodyguards opened the dropship doors with their weapons out at rest and walked out. They were surprised to see a group of 14 feet tall armored humans waiting for them without any weapons other than a knife which was placed on their shoulder plate.

"Welcome to the Ark, I am John Shepherd of the Spartan III-V regiments. I have been authorised to take you and your crew to the council on an authorised vessel. Your pilot may leave if he wishes to. We can provide transportation back to your ship if you choose to. Please follow me to the plane." John told them as he walked away from the exit. They exited the dropship and gasped at the beauty they saw. They could literally see the arms bend upward allowing them to see parts of the arms. Mixed with the garden world atmosphere and space, it was simply breath taking.

They moved to a plane that had an avian design and sat inside it's seats on the side of the plane. John just got in and held onto a metal bar on the top. They secured themselves and the plane picked itself up almost silently and sped off toward the grass world planet.

"Why is the door still open?" Tali asked John. He glanced at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I left it open." He told her blankly. Tali blinked not expecting that answer.

"No I mean why do you leave it open? Won't you fall out?" She asked him. He shrugged again.

"Most likely not but I do this as a reminder of the times I had to jump out during training." He told her. She and the other Quarians looked at him in disbelief.

"Isn't that dangerous? Do you get injured? You fly low before jumping out right? Are you sane?" Tali asked in one breath.

"Depends, Depends, Depends, and Depends" He responded confusing her.

"Huh?" she intelligently replied. Even the other Quarians looked confused. "Sorry, I can't go in depth due to security reasons. We have arrived at the council." He told them as they saw themselves over a large compound. The plane started floating in place and slowly descended as a building slid aside revealing a very deep hole. **(A/N: Halo CE End of SIlent cartographer level)**

"Interesting place of entering" Zaal remarked. John just shrugged.

"It's not a place where people can see them and it is the most heavily defended and fortressed area on the Ark. Even our Spartan III Teams never successfully infiltrated in simulations. Maybe the Spartan II's but we are still not as good as them." John told them confusing them.

"Spartan II's? Aren't you a Spartan III? Shouldn't you be better than the previous Spartans" Zaal asked him. John shrugged.

"We are supposed to but the Spartan II's have the cruelest and most gruesome training not even we would take. Everything else is classified. You can ask the human councilor for more details." John said as he watched the Pelican shoot through the tunnels flipping along the way which they noticed.

"How come we don't feel like falling or moving whenever this craft is flipping or moving quickly?" Tali asked curiously.

"Artificial Gravity is placed on planes and ships so we are composed and ready for the next event. Please no more questions." John told them as the Pelican started to rise near a blue glowing polem. The Pelican turned around and landed on the hardlight platform before John walked off the Pelican. They exited the platform and stepped onto the platform curiously.

"What is this material?" Tali asked him curiously as she saw through the material.

"It is Hardlight. Solid Beams of Light in other words." John told them before leading them through a silver door with green lights on it. The door opened automatically and the walked through a series of hall ways which were empty. They walked through a series of hallways before they found themselves in front of a doorway made up of white light. John walked through it and disappeared in a flash.

Tali walked in before Zaal could stop her and sighed before his bodyguards walked in before he followed them. They found themselves on some sort of glass platform that was connected on four sides. What surprised them were the 7 figures that were waiting for him. They were all of different races and two of which was Librarian and Ur-Didact.

"Welcome to the council Quarian ambassador." Librarian told Zaal looking straight at him. He shook out of his stupor before they walked to the councilors.

"Thank you Librarian. I'm afraid that I do not recognize the other races." Zaal told her.

"I am Uwit ve Gurgy of the Unggoy people." The shortest figure squeaked out surprising them.

"I am Virn of the Kig Yar races." Came a raspy voice from the one with the lizard beak.

"I am Admiral David Anderson a Hybrid from the Human Race." The Human told them standing at 10 feet tall.

"I am Thel Vadam of the Sangheili people." The hulking figure told him as he revealed his 4 mandibles. A series of rumbling appeared from the 12 feet tall worm like alien in battle armor. Strangely they understood the figure from the rumbling.

" _I am Geros te Lekgolo of the Lekgolo people_ " They understood from him.

"I am Librarian and this is my husband the Ur-Didact of the Forerunner Race." Librarian introduced herself again and her husband who was 13 feet tall while she was 9 feet tall. The Quarians couldn't help but feel relaxed at her soothing voice. Like she was their mother or something.

"We have viewed your conversation with the OSCSA Normandy and will like to ask who are the other races in your government and why do they choose to neglect you. Surely as the government they should be involved with the care of your race's well being and allow you to colonize a planet within their jurisdiction. What is the need of your race actually moving far outside of your government's space?" Admiral Anderson asked Zaal.

"The government is ruled by the head of 3 races which do not include ours as we were once just a client race. We are viewed as an illegal race due to our actions of breaking a council law which involved in the creation of an artificial intelligence as we call Geth. When we were pushed off our planet by the Geth, the council found out about our actions and forbid us from colonising a planet." Zaal explained to them. Librarian had a frown on her face as they felt disappointment rolling off her in waves.

"When is the deadline for this punishment?" Thel' Vadam asked him growling. Tali's head drooped and Zaal sighed in sadness.

"There is no deadline for this punishment. We are to stay aboard ships and not make a colony within council space and of course when a new section of space is found, the council automatically claims it as theirs." Zaal told them.

"That is completely barbaric, completely unacceptable, they have no concerns for other alien races." Librarian stated angrily. The Ur-Didact placed his giant hand on his wife's shoulder. "Be calm my wife" He spoke and she calmed down visibly.

"Thank you my husband. What tier would you rank these council races by?" Librarian asked Zaal who tilted his head in confusion.

"Tiers?" Zaal asked her.

"She means by the advancement of the galactic civilisation. Here is the list" Admiral Anderson tells him as a hologram appeared in front of them.

Tier 7: Pre-Industrial - Hunter Gatherer Stages, Early Civilisation

Tier 6: Industrial Age- Urbanization , Technology Starting

Tier 5: Atomic Age- Advances in uses of Atomic Energy as weapons, Space Flight beginning

Tier 4: Space Age- Able to advance out of planet's cradle

Tier 3: Space-Faring- FTL is established, Terraformation

Tier 2: Interstellar- FTL Mastered, On point Navigation, Near Instantaneous Communication

Tier 1: World Builders- Ability to Fabricate super-dense materials, create life, create worlds

Tier 0: Transsentient- Travel across galaxies, accelerate evolutionary Journey

"You may ignore Tiers 7 to 4" Admiral Anderson told him as he blinked at the choices. Tali stared in amazement at the 'lower' Tiers.

"How did you chart all of these Tiers" Zaal asked them confused. Thel' Vadam simply laughed.

"The races me and the councilors represent are ranked Tier 0." The Ur-Didact explained to them witnessing shock appear across their faces.


End file.
